kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thing About the Ring
The Thing About the Ring is the 94th episode (17th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for giving Doron the thief his only major role in the series and for being one of the few episodes to be cut from the English anime the first time. It was cut possibly due to Honker Stomper's appearance. Synopsis It's the day of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like's anniversary and Sir Ebrum had never worked up the nerve to give his wife the wedding ring. But when he decides this year will be the year, the ring goes missing. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Tuff, Kirby, and Fololo and Falala playing hide-and-seek. Tuff, Fololo, and Falala hide while Kirby counts to 100. However, Tiff sees Kirby and asks him if he forgot what day it is today. Tuff, Fololo, and Falala come out of hiding and Tiff asks Tuff if he remembers what special day it is today. Tuff remembers the day and everyone leaves to inside the castle. Unfortunately, King Dedede and Escargoon were spying on them. Dedede asks Escargoon why today is so special, but Escargoon just insults his majesty. Dedede becomes angered and tells Escargoon to find out why today is so special. Tiff explains to Kirby that today is her parents' anniversary. Lady Like then has a problem choosing which dress to wear, a blue one or pink one. Tuff then tells Kirby that they have a fancy dinner each year and proceeds to ask his mom where they are going for dinner. She tells them that they're eating at Chef Kawasaki's place, to which they complain. Lady Like tells her children to go complain to their father about the dinner choice. Kirby floats his way into Sir Ebrum's room, where he is holding a glistening green ring. His wife calls and he panics. Sir Ebrum puts the ring back in its case and goes to see what the problem is. Kirby, going unnoticed, opens the case and takes out the ring. He starts to mess around and is mesmerized by its beauty. However, Kirby tries to eat the ring, but spits it out and sends it flying out of the window. Kirby is relieved, but suddenly realizes what he has done. Fortunately for Kirby, the ring drops on a walking Waddle Dee's head and falls to the ground. The Waddle Dee picks up the foreign object and looks up at the sky. An angered Escargoon walks by and notices the jewelry. He snatches from the Waddle Dee and scolds it, saying that it is his ring. Escargoon cheerfully walk away, but Fololo and Falala notice the ring. Back at the castle, Sir Ebrum franctically looks for the ring. His children come in and ask what the commotion is. He tells them that he lost the ring, but his children did not know what ring he was referring to. Tiff asks why he is so nervous on their anniversary, because it's the same thing every time and that his wife won't talk to him. Tiff then suspects that it has something to do with the aforementioned ring. Sir Ebrum says that he had never given his wife a ring. Tiff and Tuff become shocked and Sir Ebrum continue his story. At their wedding, Mayor Len Blustergas gave Sir Ebrum a beautiful red ring for his wife. As Sir Ebrum grabbed the ring, he couldn't help his uncontrollable shaking. He tried to put the ring on his wife several times, but all of his attempts failed. As he tried putting it on her finger once more, both he and his wife tripped and fell, causing the ring to drop. The ring bounced down the hill, and Sir Ebrum chased after it. Unfotunately, the ring fell into the water and was eaten by a red fish with pink heart-shaped patterns. Sir Ebrum franctically looked for the ring underwater, but to no avail. Sir Ebrum states that every time he tries to give her one, something goes wrong. He then tells his kids that he was going to give her a beautiful white pearl ring. Unfortunately, one of Dedede's golf balls came through the window and Sir Ebrum slipped on it. While he slipped, he dropped the ring outside the window and onto Dedede's tee, where the king sent it flying far away. He explains that each year, he kept getting more hopeless and that he was sure that everything would go perfect this year. Kirby tries to explain that he ate the ring and spat it out the window, but no one understands what he's saying. Then, Tiff suddenly realizes he's telling them something and rushes down towards the castle walls. Kirby tries looking for it, but has no luck. Just then, Fololo and Falala ask what's going on. Tiff explains that they lost a ring and Falala suspects it's the one Escargoon found. In Cappy Town, Escargoon is checking in with Mabel to see if the ring is real. He has his hopes up, but Mabel crushes part of its gem, supposedly proving it to be a fake. Escargoon walks out, disappointed, but Mabel laughs, thinking she has found a valuable treasure. She goes over to Professor Curio's to show it to him. Curio inspects the ring and is amazed, saying it dates back to an ancient Cappy civilizaton. Mabel asks if he would buy it from her, but he said that artifacts like these cannot be bought or sold. Unfortunately, Doron was watching them converse about the ring. Escargoon walks disappointedly around town and the group bumps into him. The group stops him and they all ask him for the ring back. He states that Mabel appraised it for him. The group walks over to Mabel's where she says that she gave it to Curio. Suddenly, Curio yells the word "thief" and sees that Doron is running away with the ring. Kirby runs into Doron, knocking him down and causing everyone to fall on top of him. He flies up into the air and drops the ring on the way down. Chief Bookem interviews the thief, who says that he lost the ring when Kirby ran into him. However, the group doesn't give up on their search. Back at the castle, Escargoon admires his collection of jewelry that he has been hiding from Dedede. He hears the king coming and hides his collection inside a crevice of a wall, covered by a brick. Escargoon pretends to do push-ups to fool the king about what he was doing. Dedede asks what special day it is, but Escargoon tells him that it was an ancient Cappy artifact. Escargoon explains that everyone is looking for the ancient artifact. Dedede states that that's treason because all the town's treasures belong to him. At Cappy Town, Bookem, with the custody of Doron, tells Sir Ebrum that he'll have his ring back in a day or so. However, that is too late for Sir Ebrum's standards and says that he needs the ring by dinnertime. Tiff tells the chief to go one way, her dad to go another, Fololo and Falala to go the opposite direction, and her and her brother go another way. Kirby looks for the ring as well. Iro and Spikehead notice Kirby and hide their lollipops, afraid that Kirby will eat them. Kirby ignores them and continues his search along with the others. Tiff thinks she found the ring, but it is only a piece of glass. Tiff sees her mom and Sir Ebrum picks up his children and runs to a corner to hide. Lady Like asks the mayor what all the commotion is about. He states that an expensive piece of jewelry had been stolen. Suddenly, Bookem appears and tells Lady Like that they'll find her jewelry soon. Sir Ebrum interrupts the conversation, asking his wife if she wants to go on a walk. Tiff says, "that was a close one" as the couple walk away. Tokkori notices Kirby looking in a bush and asks what he's doing. Kirby doesn't hear the him and throws leaves at him as he searches. Tokkori flies after Kirby, but flies into a tree. Suddenly, Kirby finds the ring on a nearby hill, on a sheep's horn. Kirby floats to the sheep trying to get it, but Tokkori gets it first and teases Kirby with it. Back at the castle, Dedede tells the N.M.E. Sales Guy to send a monster than can sniff out treasure. Escargoon, nervously, advises the king to stop this, but this only angers him. The N.M.E. Sales Guy sends over Honker Stomper, a monster with a "nose" for treasure hunting. Honker Stomper starts sniffing out the area and suddenly smells treasure. Unfortunately, he only finds Escargoon's hidden treasure, which shocks him. The monster proceeds to inhale Escargoon's jewels and hand them over to King Dedede. Dedede laughs at his finding and sends his new monster to wreak havoc amongst the Cappies. Tokkori, still teasing Kirby, flies above the ground so Kirby can't reach him. However, he loses sight of Kirby, who knocks him down from the air. The ring falls and lands on Gengu's cap, where Kirby tackle him as well. Kirby grabs the ring, but Doron quickly snatches it, escaping from the chief's hands. Honker Stomper walks into the scene and sniffs out the jewel. The monster inhales the jewel and Doron too and runs away. He runs around and sniffs out jewels from Gengu's, Mabel's, and Professor Curio's shops. Kawasaki walks by the lake and asks four fellow Cappy fishermen for a special fish for a special night. However, Tiff tells Kawasaki to catch the monster. Honker Stomper runs over Kawasaki and is trampled by Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and the chief. Sir Ebrum and his wife are still on a stroll when they suddenly hear commmotion from the mayor's house. Honker Stomper steals all of the jewels in Cappy Town, including the Mayor's. Back at the castle, Honker Stomper exhales all the jewels for Dedede. However, the king is not pleased, as he cannot tell which one is the ancient Cappy artifact. He tells Escargoon to find it, but his search comes up empty too. Suddenly, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby barge into the room and King Dedede orders Honker Stomper to fight. Tiff tells Kirby to suck it up. Kirby and the monster have an inhaling competition and slowly inhales the jewels. Suddenly, Doron is revealed and he is still holding the ring. Then, Doron gets in the middle of a tug-of-war game with Kirby and Honker Stomper. Tiff calls Kirby's name which makes him stop inhaling. Honker Stomper inhales Doron again, but Tuff uses quick thinking and throws a bottle of pepper at the monster. The monster inhales the bottle and twitches. It then lets out a huge sneeze, which blows Kirby, the jewels, and Doron out of the window. Kirby sees the ring and tries getting it from Doron. Doron refuses, but Kirby threatens to inhale. Doron has an epiphany and tries to give Kirby the ring, but both fall into the water. Unfortunately, the jewelry all fell into the water and the same fish that ate Sir Ebrum's red ring ate the green one as well. At the castle, Honker Stomper happily sits on Dedede's throne while Escargoon talks about how bad Honker Stomper was. Dedede tells Escargoon to watch what he does. Dedede pulls out his hammer and whacks the monster, sending him flying out the window as Dedede laughs and Escargoon cries for his jewels. At Kawasaki's, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like wait for their children. Sir Ebrum hopes that they found he ring. The group enters Kawasaki's telling their dad about their failure to find the precious gem. Sir Ebrum tells his wife, with grief, that her wedding ring is gone. However, she tells him that she doesn't care about the ring. This dumbfounds the whole gorup and Tuff asks if she's mad. Lady Like tells them that she's not mad and that the only thing that matters is that they're together and that they love each other. Kawasaki then appears with the same fish that ate the ring in his hands. Kirby quickly recognizes the fish and pounces it. The ring comes flying out of the fish and lands on Sir Ebrum's table. Sir Ebrum, overjoyed, gives his wife the ring and holds her hands. All the Cappies in the restaurant awe and applaud, even Doron. Kawasaki tells Kirby that he can eat all he wants, but Tuff told him that's he'll regret it. The episode ends with Kirby inhaling all of the food. Changes in the dub Scene changes. *The scene where Sir Ebrum drops the ring in the toilet was cut for unknown reasons. Script Changes * When Tiff interrupts Kirby's counting, she tells him that he can eat to his heart's content, but in the English dub, she questions whether or not he forgot what day it was. ** When King Dedede asks what day it was, Escargoon questions whether or not it was trash burning day. In the English dub, he says he's not a wall calendar. * When Sir Ebrum is looking around the bedroom for the ring, he's quite vocal in the Japanese version, whereas in the English version, he's completely silent. ** In the Japanese version, Tuff asks if Sir Ebrum saw a cockroach. In the English dub, he asks whether or not he lost something. ** In the original, Sir Ebrum hides under the blanket out of shame. In the English dub, he only wonders if the ring is somehow under the covers. *Honker Stomper's voice was cut out from the English dub and was replaced with pig-like sounds for unknown reasons. *In the Japanese version of the scene where Mabel examines the ring, she cons Escargoon into thinking the ring is made out of glass, laughing at him as soon as he leaves her place. In the dub, she still tells Escargoon that the ring is made out of glass, but as soon as Escargoon leaves they freeze frame to make it so that Mabel wonders if it's real or not. Trivia * This is one of the several episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air. * This episode reveals Kirby's great memory, as he is able to remember the last time he saw Sir Ebrum's ring and recognizes the fish that ate it. it:L'anello scomparso ja:パームとメームの指輪物語 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes